


Dance into your arms

by blueAmaranth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged up characters, College AU, F/F, Soulmate AU, parallel to felinfan originalpyromaniac's johnkat story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueAmaranth/pseuds/blueAmaranth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calliope is a transfer student who meets a strange girl when her roommate takes her to a club, it becomes something more than a brief meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance into your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks felinefan for giving me permission for this! I loved your story and had fun writing this one^^  
> I'm aware this could use some (a lot) of editing but I wanted to post what I had so far

It was the first week of junior year of college and already you felt nervous, classes were starting up soon so your roommate decided to take you out dancing. Loosen you up after transferring schools. You were here for an art degree, character animation major and creative writing minor to be specific. 

Your roommate was very sweet, Aradia was her name. You figured it might not be so bad to go dancing. Until you walk inside the club at least.   
The music is so loud that the ground seems to be jumping with the dancers on the floor, a rainbow of lights circle the floor happily, illuminating the bright colors of what were most likely students with the same idea. 

“Come on!” she shouts at you, her smile is contagious and warm, so you smile back and allow her to take your hand as the two of you dash into circle forming in the middle. 

Somehow you make it the front where people are high fiving one another to tag in and out of the circle. Whenever someone is tagged they jump in and begin a series of interesting dance moves you are unfamiliar with, even as a former dancer yourself. Ballet has far more form than these free style moves you had only ever seen on tv.

Before you know it, someone is tapping you on the shoulder and Aradia is raising your hand to meet theirs. You stutter a little before the crowd pushes you in. You tremble slightly, feeling your anxiety flare up as you try to think of something that might please them.

You take an arm and brush it passed you face, dipping down into a low bow then bringing a leg high over your head. Okay, this is normal, this is good, now maybe if you pick it up and match the beat…

You hardly notice the other girl that is sent into the middle once you fall into a familiar flow that has the people around watching curiously. 

The girl isn’t tall, but perhaps a decent height for someone of her build. She steps up behind you before beginning to dance, her short blonde hair bouncing with every move. Once you do notice her though, you stop and stare. She was pretty and lean and…wait what is she doing?

You don’t blush when she moves over and takes you hand to spin you playfully, in fact you feel a little off as if you had been hit by vertigo. This has to be the most awkward moment you’ve had in a while. You stop and pull away from her then smile apologetically, shifting from foot to foot. Neither of you are dancing, only staring at each other blankly. Her lips curl back into a pleasant smile that makes your tightening insides melt back into something more comfortable. 

‘you don't have to be embarrassed just go with the flow what are you doing?’

You hear her loud and clear but the music was so loud…you couldn’t hear anyone clearly…her mouth didn’t even seem to move when she spoke, you must not have been paying attention. Or…well it could be possible… but here? You’d always imagined your possible soulmate meeting you somewhere much more romantic; you really hope you simply weren’t paying attention when she spoke.

She smiles at you and walks back into the crowd without another glance. You do the same and start toward the door.  
On your way out, someone catches you by the arm. You look to see Aradia looking at you worriedly. She leans over to you in order to talk over the loud music.

“Are you okay? You don’t look so good but you did so well out there!”

“oh my, thank you but I am not sure this is the place for me, is it alright if we go back to the dorms?”

She nods and takes your hand to guide you out. You wonder what that was all about, it had to be the strangest encounter you had ever come across and this college year was only beginning.

As you’re already down the road you feel an odd presence and turn around. The girl was just now walking out and was looking right at you.  
Oh look, she’s leaving too, she was a good dancer you think, maybe she didn’t like the dance club either. You understand perfectly well. That feeling comes back and you wonder if you’ll see her again. Maybe this meeting didn’t match up to your childish fantasies but you suppose it was better than never meeting her. There was only one more thing to check.

The next morning you get up and approach your roommate timidly to ask what the back of your neck looks like.

She gladly lifts up your short hair and takes a look.

+++

Your name is Roxy Lalonde and you just had the pleasure of seeing one of the cutest girls you have ever seen. In fact, when you looked at her the back of your neck tingled a little. Weird. It was as if you were caught in a trans for a second out there. You head back over to your friend Jane who didn’t seem too interested in the dancing, she never was. 

She waves and pats the seat beside her.

You take a seat, still feeling off your game after seeing that girl. 

“Hey Janey, how about we go home?”

She scrunches her eyebrows and scooches over.

“Is something wrong?” She shouts at you. You shake your head.

“Nah I just wanna leave, I think I have some homework I have to do”

The two of you get up and walk out, exiting the building you see her again. Her white hair stands out brilliantly against her dark skin. She turns back and you could swear you hear her speak as if she were right next to you.

‘oh look she’s leaving too’

You want to and talk to her, you know what this is, and it can’t be anything else. You want to take it slow though, you obviously go to the same university so you will see her again. You can’t wait.

It turns out, there was homework you had to do. You get to that and finish it quickly, even college was too easy for you, not like that was a bad thing. Tying your hair up, you prepare to wash up, passing Jane’s bed on the way to the dorm bathroom. 

Once you have finished brushing your teeth, your head is still buzzing excitedly with the thought that you may have found your soulmate. Remembering the last sign, you whip   
out your phone and bend your head down to snap a picture. It was small, but there was a black mark that wasn’t there before. It had only been a couple of hours so there wasn't any shape to it, it was a only a black splotch. You grin and jump up in the air, letting a loud 

“WOOP!”.

Jane stumbles out of her bed and stares at you through the opening of the door.

“Roxy?”

You’re grinning wildly when you turn around and point to your neck like a child to a new stick on tattoo they were proud of. 

“JANE LOOK LOOK LOOK!”

She looks stunned for a moment before hugging you.

“Congrats! Do you know who it is? My brother found his soulmate when he was pretty young but he says it was pretty obvious at right away in retrospect”  
You nod, still bouncing on your toes.

“hell yes I do! We danced at the club but I got nervous and left, I think she had the same idea!”

“Well that’s great Roxy, but, we should be going to bed, we have eight thirty classes”  
She wasn’t a morning person.

“I know, okay got it, bed” 

She sits on her bed again, opens a book, then closes it just as fast.

“Do you know her name?” She asks. 

“What?”

“Do you know what her name is?

You think really hard, you didn’t actually catch a name. huh.

“I don’t know, but I’m going to find out”

The two of you lay on your loft beds across from one another, however you don’t sleep. Instead you research this soulmate thing and practice on some inanimate objects with your telepathy. Sure you couldn’t tell if it was working but it was worth a try. You simply point your focus at that object and speak to it in your head, mostly corny pick-up lines for your own amusement.


End file.
